She Will Be Loved
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Dia selalu disana, menangis di bawah guyuran hujan. Songfic; She will Be Loved by Maroon5, Izuka alias Izaya/Shizuka. OOC ahead, garing, sappy, dll. Ga suka? Jangan baca. Enjoy! :D


**Title:** She Will Be Loved

**Summary:** Dia selalu disana, menangis di bawah guyuran hujan.

**Pairing:** Izuka, Izaya/Shizuka alias Izaya/femShizuo.

**Rate:** K+ aja kali, ya? Kissing aja ga ada.

**Disclaimer:** Coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kalo durarara! menjadi milik saia. Novel amazing satu itu bakalan ga akan pernah ada~! D: Lagunya juga bukan yang saia. Suara saia cuma bagus kalo nyanyi di kamar mandi doang.

**Bacotan: **Mungkin ceritanya agak ngebosenin. Dan mungkin ada perbedaan penafsiran lagu. Ya, sudahlah ya, jangan terlalu dippikirin. Menurut saia, lagunya artinya begini, mungkin bedadengan pendapat anda. Kalau begitu kasusnya, biarin aja. Perbedaan itu indah, karena terakhir kali seseorang memutuskan bahwa manusia harus semuanya sama, lebih dari satu juta nyawa melayang (ada yang tahu siapa?)

* * *

_**Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else**_

Hari ini kulihat lagi dia berdiri sendirian di bawah guyuran hujan deras yang dingin dan kejam. Dia tidak masuk ke dalam bangunan di belakangnya karena pintu itu pasti terkuci untuk siapa saja.

Aku mengenalnya. Dia Heiwajima Shizuka, anak gadis satu-satunya dari keluarga Heiwajima yang rumahnya beda kota dengan rumahku. Dia baru delapan belas tahun, sekolah di Raira akademi (almamaterku), dan merupakan anak yang punya cukup banyak masalah.

Keluarganya baik-baik saja, sih. Tapi kurasa dia tidak bahagia dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak suka tinggal di rumahnya lama-lama, dia ke sekolah sepagi mungkin dan pulang semalam mungkin.

Dan aku selalu menemukannya disini kalau sedang hujan. Tempat ini hanyalah sebuah rumah kosong yang cukup terpencil dari rumah-rumah lainnya, kecuali rumahku yang letaknya tepat disampingnya. Dulu dia tinggal disini, makanya aku mengenalnya dan keluarganya. Mungkin itu alasannya dia akan kesini untuk menangis entah karena apa tiap kali ada hujan.

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali-kali turun dari mobilku tiap pulang kerja untuk menyapanya dan menenangkannya. Tapi kurasa itu tidak sebaiknya kulakukan karena pacarnya bisa marah kalau dia didekati oleh orang lain.

Lagipula, dia selalu ada untuk meolongnya. Kenapa aku harus ikut campur?

_**I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**_

Sekali, akhirnya, aku turun dari mobilku untuk menghiburnya sedikit karena pacarnya tidak kelihatan dimana-mana. Kalau tidak kuperhatikan, airmatanya terlihat seperti air hujan.

Aku menyorongkan sebuah handuk yang sepertinya basah juga karena aku menghampirinya tanpa perlindungan sebuah payung. Tapi dia tetap mengambilnya dan menggunakan handuk itu untuk mengelap dan menutupi wajahnya.

Kami hanya duduk disitu berdua sambil menunggu hujan berhenti, lalu dia berterima kasih dan berjalan pulang setelah menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarnya.

Dan, entahlah. Sejak kapan ini jadi kebiasaanku? Untuk bersembunyi di sudut halamanku setiap turun hujan untuk melihat dia menangis?

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved**_

Aku tidak keberatan menghabiskan waktuku untuk diam disini ini untuk melihatnya menangis. Lalu, kalau dia sudah berhenti menangis, aku akan mendatanginya yang akan tersenyum miris padaku

Setelah kami berdua saling berdiam diri, aku akan menyodorkan tanganku sambil bertanya kalau-kalau dia mau ke rumahku sebentar.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, akhirnya hal itu menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Dan terakhir kali aku melakukannya, aku mengatakan padanya, "Kau akan dicintai."

Oleh siapa? Olehku, mungkin.

_**Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore**_

"Kalau kau kebetulan kesini lagi, ketuk saja pintu atau jendelaku," ujarku padanya ketika dia akan pulang.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

Kenapa dia tidak bertanya padaku alasan aku menyuruhnya mengetuk dan bukannya membunyikan bel?

"Kalau ada yang mengetuk jendela, itu berarti aku. Jadi, cepat bukakan pintu, ya?" ucapnya sebelum dia akhirnya melangkah keluar setelah lagi-lagi menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarnya pulang.

Dia… mengerti?

_**It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want**_

Hubungan kami berdua makin dekat; tapi tidak semuanya menyenangkan, apalagi dia masih punya hubungan dengan pacarnya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya.

Tapi, justru itu yang membuat kami tetap dekat. Karena dia selalu dikecewakan oleh pacarnya, dia akan selalu kesini dan menangis di tengah hujan agar tidak ada yang tahu dia menangis. Dan setiap dia selesai menangis, dia akan ke rumahku, mengetuk jendela dan kembali ke pelukanku.

Pintuku akan selalu terbuka untuknya. Dia boleh datang kapanpun dia mau.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**_

Aku tidak keberatan menerimanya di rumahku walaupun aku tahu ini tidak akan terus bisa berlanjut.

Akan ada saatnya kita harus berpisah, mungkin?

_**And she will be loved**_

Dan aku yang akan mencintainya.

_**And she will be loved**_

Selama tiga tahun, aku yang terus mencintaimu. Sampai ketika kau tidak lagi menolak tawaranku untuk mengantarmu bukan karena kau bisa pulang naik kereta tapi karena kau sudah punya mobil sendiri di umurmu yang sudah 21 tahun.

_**And she will be loved**_

Bukan pemuda itu. Aku yang mencintaimu. Aku yang akan terus mencintaimu.

_**I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

Dan suatu hari di siang yang cerah, sebuah ketukan di jendelaku terdengar.

Aku membukanya dan menemukannya berdiri di hadapanku dengan mata yang agak sembap. "Aku akan menikah minggu depan," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku hanya tersenyum sakit. "Kurasa, ini selamat tinggal?"

Dia menangis. "Kukira kau akan mencegahku," isaknya sambil berjalan mundur dan pergi. Sekali lagi dia menatapku untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum tersenyum miris dan pergi menjauh.

_**Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful**_

Aku sudah bisa melepaskannya seminggu kemudia, di hari yang akan menjadi hari pernikahannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku sudah bisa menganggap diriku baik-baik saja tanpanya.

Aku sudah bisa berhenti berharap ada ketukan di jendelaku ketika hujan turun. Aku sudah bisa berhenti berdiri di sudut halamanku ketika hujan untuk melihat kalau-kalau dia sedang menangis di depan rumah kosong yang masih juga ada di samping rumahku. Aku sudah bisa berhenti menangis sendirian di depan rumah kosong tempat dulu dia biasa menangis.

Ketika suatu malam aku mendengar ketukan di jendelaku, aku tidak menghiraukannya. Aku tetap diam sambil menyeruput kopi pahitku yang panas sambil berasumsi bahwa ketukan itu hanyalah karena sedang ada badai di luar.

"Izaya!" namaku dipanggil.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah jendela dan melihat seorang gadis pirang dengan tiara di kepalanya mengetuk jendela sambil menangis.

Aku langsung membukakan pintu, dan di hadapanku adalah Shizuka dengan gaun pengantin yang basah dan berantakan. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyaku heran dan terkejut.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku kabur. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya."

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved**_

Aku tidak keberatan hujan-hujanan setiap hari untuk mengingatmu yang dulu selalu menangis disini, untuk mengingatmu yang selalu tersenyum miris padaku, untuk mengingatmu yang dulu selalu menolak untuk kuatarkan pulang.

_**And she will be loved**_

Dan kau juga sebaiknya ingat bahwa aku yang selalu dan akan terus mencintaimu.

_**And she will be loved**_

Ya, aku, Orihara Izaya.

_**And she will be loved**_

Aku yang akan setiap hari memandangmu mulai hari ini.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Tidak usah mencoba untuk mengatakan selamat tinggal.

_**Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**_

Tidak usah bersusah payah untuk mencoba meninggalkanku karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya.

_**I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain**_

_**Try so hard to say goodbye**_

* * *

**END**

* * *

Lagian, kalo ngeliat videonya, ceritanya si cowok jatuh cinta sama mamah si pacarnya. Ngg… agak ga nyambung deh sama liriknya… =^= Ya, sudahlah ya…

Okeh, saia tahu ini fic kayaknya crappy banget.

Ada yang bersedia meripiu?


End file.
